


Savior

by OphidianII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff and Angst, Horses, Human Trafficking, Insomnia, Insomniac Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has PTSD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has Trust Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi basically just has a lot of trauma, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eren Yeager, Rich Eren Yeager, Scared Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slave Trade, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphidianII/pseuds/OphidianII
Summary: Warning: Please read the tags for possible triggers. Most triggering topics will only be mentionedxxxEren Jaeger is a rich alpha that is invited to a masquerade party held by a wealthy man in the near by area. As to not be rude he accepts the invitation but later in the night he discovers something far more sinister going on in the dark. By the end of the night he finds himself having purchased an abused terrified omega by the name of Levi Ackerman.———————-I’m bad at Summaries but I’ve had the idea for years and decided to finally make a fic for it after many role play attempts-
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 64
Kudos: 274





	1. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masquerade and Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not editing the whole thing right now so try to ignore mistakes

_‘Eren Jaeger, You have been invited to attend the masquerade held at the Dok estate. All attendees are required to wear a decorative mask covering at least the nose and upper half of the face. Refreshments will be provided. The starting time is 7:00PM and ends at 12:00AM. We would be honored to have you as a guest._

_\- The Dok Residence’_

_xxx_

Eren situated his white mask adorned with golden accents, jewels, and feathers on his face as he approached the manor’s doorstep. He could hear classical music playing from inside. He pressed the buzzer and the door was promptly opened by a suited butler who welcomed Eren. He stepped inside and looked around; The house appeared as if he has stepped into a victorian ball except everyone’s faces were obscured behind ornamental masks. Many of the well-dressed individuals held fancy glasses of wine or champagne and the sound of mixed banter could be heard just under the violin’s hum.

He noticed that the classical music was being played live by a small orchestra at one end of the ballroom, to the side was a table serving refreshments as promised in the invitation.

Moments after Eren’s arrival he was noticed by Nile Dok, the owner of the estate, who promptly made his way over to greet the younger alpha. 

“Eren, I’m delighted to see you made it” He greeted with sicking kindness as he outstretched his hand to Eren.   
  


“And I’m delighted to be here” Eren responded in the same elegant tone as the other. Truth was he hated this behavior, He wasn’t one to speak in big fancy words or be overly polite or professional, it was to be expected of someone in their earlier 20s. He was likely one of the youngest guests. Eren took Nile’s hand and gave a firm shake.   
  
Much to Eren’s relief, Nile moved on quickly to talk to other guests. Something about that guy made Eren feel uneasy. He was only at this party as to not be rude and keep himself in good favor among others of high influence. From what he knew about Nile, he was some wealthy politician, or somehow involved in politics. Eren only did the bare minimum when it came to the research of that matter.   
  


Eren strode over to the table of refreshments and got himself a glass of wine figuring he’d need at least a little alcohol to get though the night with all these supercilious asshats.   
  


xxx

Eren sipped the last of his second glass of wine then placed the empty glass on a butler’s tray as he passed by taking finished dishes. He leaned back against the wall. He wasn’t really a dancer nor did he enjoy socializing with a lot of people. It wasn’t that he was antisocial or anything but these people weren’t really the type he enjoyed speaking to. He didn’t like the notion that having more money made someone any better than anyone else.   
  


He pushed himself off the wall and went back to the table getting himself a small desert. On his way back a small maid girl tripped. Eren quickly caught her and helped her to her feet. She looked like a fairly young omega maybe 17 or 18. She was trembling. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry sir! Please forgive me!” She said bowing her head to him.   
  


“Hey Hey, it’s alright don’t worry about it” He spoke softly. Why did she seem so terrified? She quickly nodded and scurried off. He glanced down and noticed a small slip of paper on the ground which seemed to be a ticket of some kind.   
“Hey! I think you dropped something-“ he attempted to call out to the girl but she was already gone.   
  


Eren bent down and picked up the slip. Basement Auction Admission. 12:00AM.

He didn’t know there was an auction. Only certain people must have been invited. Perhaps the girl was supposed to hand out tickets to people that could attend. Eren knew he should return the slip to the maid but he couldn’t shake the curiosity. He pocketed the ticket and looked over at the clock. 10:00PM. He might as well find something to do until the auction began.

xxx

“Haha! Take that!” Eren cheered as the 8 ball rolled into the hole. The other groaned.

”yeah whatever you win kid, congrats”

In the midst of his celebration, a clanging sound of bells caught Eren’s attention. He immediately turned to the clock on the wall of the game room. 12:00AM.

”Ah, it’s time for the auction. Did you receive a ticket?” The older man asked and Eren gave a short nod. He bit the inside of his lip.

“Uh yeah, right here” He answered as he dug the slip out of his pocket.

“Let us go then, its best to have a good seat to see the merchandise” Eren could see a sinister smirk over the man’s lips and Eren’s heart rate increased slightly and it felt as if butterflies were swarming in his stomach.   
  


He could just muster a quick nod and followed the man to the basement steps. The sound seemed to drown out to a deafening silence as they reached a door at the bottom guarded by a stoic butler. “Ticket.” He spoke.

The man handed over his and Eren then handed over his own attempting to force his hand not to shake. ‘It’ll be fine, I’m just paranoid is all. They probably just didn’t have room for all the guests’ He thought to himself in a failed attempt to calm his nerves. There really weren’t even that many red flags but still he just couldn’t seem to shake that sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong.   
  


The guard opened the door to reveal a small auditorium with a stage covered with a thick current at the front. The room held maybe 50-75 seats if he had to guess. He broke away from the older man and went to sit in a section that appeared emptier. Under the chair was a paddle with the seat number so that he could bid during the auction. Eren took his seat and picked up the paddle. He didn’t plan on bidding. For all he knew all the goods could be illegal, smuggled, or stolen. The rest of the seats slowly filled in and the lights lowered. The curtains reeled back and the stage lights cut on illuminating a table and microphone. Standing in by the Microphone was Nile.

”Welcome everyone to this evening’s auction. Stay to the end and we have a special treat, especially for the alphas” He announced. Eren looked around to see the reactions of the other attendees. Most seemed rather pleased and content. He questioned what he meant by especially for the alphas. He didn’t really want to consider the possibilities.

The auction seemed relatively Normal except for of course the Items being rare and expensive such as Relics, Exotic animals, precious jewels. Eren wasn’t sure of the legality in which the items were obtained in the first place. But slowly the auction got creepier as illegal drugs and devices made an appearance. He almost felt the need to throw up when he realized human organs were also on the list.

Eren was trying to avoid making his fear evident. This was definitely some kind of black market auction and he shouldn’t be here. He wanted to call the police but he was painfully aware that would do nothing but make him an enemy of Dok. He wasn’t ignorant to the corruption of the system. He had money sure but he wasn’t as rich nor did he have the Influence of Dok.

”And now for the final item of the night” Nile announced. Everyone’s attention was fixed on the stage, including Eren’s.   
  


Erens eyes widened with horror, fixated on the sight before him. A young man who looked beaten and disheveled stood before the crowd wearing practically nothing at all. His hands were bound and Eren could see his trembling from where he was seated.

It was exactly as Eren had feared.   
  


“This is a rare male omega. He’s a bit of trouble but a nice investment, good for whatever ‘jobs’ you see fit. I do have to warn he is for sale cause he made an attempt on his previous master’s life but he’s since been taught a lesson.” Nile spoke.   
  


Eren felt sick. “Once those bruises heal up I bet he’d look real pretty underneath me” He heard a nearby alpha mutter to his friend who agreed. From the energy in the room, he could tell they all were looking at him like another object or toy for their pleasure. It was disgusting.   
  


“The bid will start at 10 thousand dollars” Nile spoke. The bid was almost immediately taken and quickly rose into the hundred thousands. Eren was frozen and words darted around. He barely could even comprehend what was happening but before he could stop himself he put up his paddle to bid. In that moment he decided; He would save that boy and it didn’t matter what it cost him. He had no plan on what to do if he won but he did know one thing for sure, he had the power to keep him from ending up in the hands of one of these horrible men.

He bid back and forth and numbers rose until finally he heard the words he was hoping for, “Going once. Going twice. Sold to number 31” 

Eren sighed out in relief despite the dirty looks he was receiving from the alphas he had been competing against. It didn’t matter to him though. He’d take that omega away from here where he’d be safe.   
  
xxx

Eren made his way backstage when he was called. There the omega was standing, staring down at the ground. He was now dressed though not in the nicest of clothing.   
  


“I hadn’t realized you were on the list for the auction Eren” 

He froze for a moment. “Oh, really? Well, I received the ticket earlier today and I’m happy to have been given the opportunity to attend” He replied with a fake smile.   
  


He and Nile got the Money transferred over. Nile hooked a leash onto a collar around the Omega’s neck. Eren reluctantly took it. Whatever he just needed to get out of here before they suspected he was against all of this. “Come,” he said and lead the younger man out with him. He looked so scared.

He let out a breath of relief when he finally got out of that house. “It’s all going to be okay...” he got him to the car and began undoing the collar. “Can you tell me your name?”

”It’s Levi...”


	2. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis side, plus new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.  
> “ xxx” means a brief time skip, the length of the skip will be addressed in the following paragragh
> 
> “———“ means a shift in character focus. The start of this chapter begins with a focus on Levis thoughts and feelings.
> 
> Haven’t edited this yet, so pay little mind to errors please :)

Levi sat curled up on the cold storage room floor. His whole body ached. He could hear the muffled voice of Nile speaking to the crowd signaling that the auction had begun. He pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. Part of him wished that Nile would have just killed him instead. He didn’t belong to Nile but to one of his sick buddies who got a kick out of torturing him in every way possible. That is, until the man made the mistake of leaving his door unlocked after another drunken session.

Levi may have been beaten and broken but when he saw an attempt at an escape, he didn’t hesitate. But as a result of his actions he was here, being sold off once again. He had no clue what twisted games he’d be subjected to, be it a crazy sadist or just a gross old alpha. 

The jingling sound of keys could be heard outside of the door which within moments creaked open to show that damn butler. Levi glared as he was hauled up by his bruised arms. At this point there wasn’t a place on his body that wasn’t bruised or scarred. As much as he wanted to, there was no use in fighting back. He allowed himself to be dragged onto the stage. 

  
  


Levi looked out into the sea of masks. Even with the shields he could feel the hungry stares. They looked at him like prey, the feeling made him tremble. He barely had the strength to stand but he didn’t dare to allow his legs to give. His inner dynamic begged him to behave, to be a good omega in front of these alphas. 

“This is a rare male omega. He’s a bit of trouble but a nice investment, good for whatever ‘jobs’ you see fit. I do have to warn he is for sale cause he made an attempt on his previous masters life but he’s since been taught a lesson.” That wasn’t exactly accurate but telling the truth would even more so deter customers so Nile’s explanation made sense. 

There was a soft murmur of the crowd as they whispered about the given information or simply just his body, it was hard to pick up any exact words. Everything else began to drown out as Levi stared down at the ground. He didn’t want to see their hungry eyes. He didn’t want to know the bidders. He didn’t want to hear the numbers. He just wanted to get out of there, though any spark of hope he had of ever escaping that nightmare alive had been extinguished.

To Levi, everything sounded as if he was underwater. He liked it better that way; however, he heard one word clear as day, “ _Sold_.”

He didn’t hear the price but he didn’t care either. If some old fuck wanted to pay a fortune for him that was their own mistake. He was dragged off the stage without seeing who the winner was. Not that it mattered; all their faces were obscured with those fancy masks. Even if Levi could see the person's face, what did it matter? A greedy alpha was a greedy alpha no matter how they appeared.

He was taken into the back room once again and forced into some real clothes. The rough material itched against his sensitive skin. He never was given nice clothing. It was the worst during his heats, he was of course abused and taken advantage of during them, but he wasn’t even given proper materials or heat blankets. Everything he had itched his skin horribly so he’d always end up sleeping on the cold floor. 

A black collar was hooked around his neck. He wanted to growl and ask if they thought he was a damned mutt or something but he bit his tongue. It wouldn’t do him any good to fight them right now. 

  
  


He was led out of the room and made to stand still as he awaited his new ‘master.’

A man with messy brown hair and a white and gold mask emerged from behind the stage curtain. The first thing Levi noticed about him though were his eyes which just barely shone through eye gaps. One appeared a teal green but the other was grey. The colors seemed to be slightly shadowed by the mask and he couldn’t help but wonder how they appeared in the light. 

Levi glanced up at the taller man as he stopped in front of him and Nile.

”I hadn’t realized you were on the guest list for the auction Eren.”

Levi realized that the man was in fact the one that purchased him. He was a little shocked to say the least, he expected someone older but it didn’t change the obvious scent of alpha oozing off him. It made him want to throw up despite the scent being more pleasing than most. The smell made him angry but also terrified. He noticed the alpha reach towards him and on instinct he began to tremble thinking the alpha was going to grab him or hurt him. Instead he just took a hold of the leash.

”Come,”

Levi reluctantly followed the other, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. He walked slow yet he didn’t feel tugging at the leash like he expected. Eren was walking at his pace.

The two reached the doors and Eren pushed it open holding it for Levi. He heard the sigh. It sounded... relieved? He looked up at him nervously though he avoided eye contact.

Rule 1: Never make eye contact with an alpha. You will never never be on the same ground with them and it will be seen as opposing their authority.

”Its all going to be okay...” Levi didn’t believe those words for a second. ‘Damn alpha, don’t try and earn my trust, I’m not that stupid’ he thought. The alphas hands reached out towards the omegas neck causing him to flinch and close his eyes. He almost started spilling out an apology, not that he knew what for, but then he realized he was fumbling with the buckle on the collar. Seconds later his throat was free of the tight leather, though Levi was left confused. “Can you tell me your name?”

He immediately questioned why Eren bothered asking him so kindly instead of just demanding it; even then, it surprised him that Eren cared to learn his name. He usually was referred to by his dynamic or names such as slut or bitch. His bruised lips hesitated to open, but eventually; though reluctantly, he let out a soft answer, “It’s Levi.”

”Well it’s nice to meet you Levi, I’m sure you heard, but my name is Eren.” The brunet spoke and put his hand out to Levi as a greeting. The sudden motion of Eren’s hand caused Levi to flinch. Eren immediately took his hand back, “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you” Eren let out quickly, Levi could hear the worried tone lacing each word.

”N-No sir... don’t apologize, It’s purely my own fault,” Levi responded and hung his head. He couldn’t see the sad expression on Eren’s face. 

———

Eren decided it was best not to respond to Levi. What was he to say? He didn’t want to overwhelm him with words and any attempt at physical comfort would probably just frighten the omega more. Eren didn’t know just how much he had been through but he was positive it could be comparable to hell itself. 

  
  


Eren opened the passenger door of his car. “Here, get in,” Eren spoke, keeping his voice at a low and soft tone. 

He watched as Levi got in the car, placing his hands in his lap.

”Thank you sir,” Eren gave him a short nod in return then walked around, slipping into the drivers seat. He pulled the mask from his face and tossed it into the back. He saw Levi shift away from him, his body pressed up against the car door. His eyes seemed glued to his lap and he didn’t make a single sound. 

  
  
  


Seeing the poor omega like that was heartbreaking. “So Levi, are you hungry? There is probably a fast food place still open,” Eren offered.

Levi just shook his head. “No I’m okay sir but thank you for the offer.” Eren couldn’t help but frown. Levi looked a bit emaciated, could be worse but he definitely wasn’t given the nutrition he needed. Not to mention he appeared dirty; his hair was greasy and reached to his shoulders, it was a bit matted in places. It was normal for male omegas to have longer hair and appear more feminine but Levi’s was so under kept. Eren couldn’t help but wonder when the last time the omega had even bathed was. 

Eren let out a sigh, he would have glanced over at him if he didn’t need to keep his eyes on the road. “Are you sure? When did you last eat?” Eren didn’t want to be too pushy with him but he couldn’t exactly allow the young man to starve. 

———

Levi didn’t understand why Eren seemed to care. So what if he was hungry? Its not like that ever mattered before. Eren must be trying to gain his trust. That would make sense, he was probably worried about what Nile said he had done. Levi came to the conclusion that the alpha must just not want to end up getting stabbed in his sleep. 

  
  


Levi eyed the door handle of the car. He contemplated trying to jump out, after all, he wasn't constrained like he normally would; however, Levi knew if he did that he’d just further injure himself and if Eren came back for him he had little chance of successfully escaping. So he decided to just answer Eren, he knew from experience refusing to answer when spoken too would lead ‘punishment’, whatever that may be.

”I had soup the day before yesterday.” 

“Was that all you ate that day?”

”I’m only given a single meal a day. Yesterday and today were punishments.” So many questions, He wanted nothing more than for the alpha to just shut up. He refused to fall for his fake kindness. 

“You need to eat then, I’m stopping and getting you food,” The brat insisted.

“Yes sir...” Levi finally peeked over at Eren, without moving his head so that the alpha wouldn’t notice. He could see his face now that his mask was gone. He definitely appeared young, in fact Levi couldn’t imagine he was too much older than himself. His eyes quickly snapped back down and silence once again filled the vehicle.

  
  


xxx

Eren handed Levi his bag of food after paying the worker through the window. “Here you go,” Eren hummed.

Levi hesitated before shakily taking the bag from Eren’s hand as if he’d suddenly yank it away as a cruel joke. Once he had the bag he placed it in his lap and peered inside. He hadn’t had fast food in years, probably not since his mother...

”Thank you sir,” He whispered and dug into the bag pulling out a fry then he took a small bite. Within a couple minutes Levi had almost wolfed down his entire meal. The food tasted better than he remembered. Sure, it wasn’t necessarily healthy but it was better than stale bread, barely cooked potatoes and soup. 

  
  


He had barely noticed the car turning onto a long driveway until the car became dark from the overhanging trees. He looked up and saw woods lined up on either side of the car, then opened up to a huge field. A huge stone mansion sat in the middle, front of the field. The house was gorgeous. It was surrounded by gardens and vines ran up the rock walls, it almost looked like an old European chateau. The previous estates he lived at had a much more modern or classical feel. 

  
  


The car came to a stop and Eren looked over at Levi with this soft smile on his face. “Welcome home Levi.”


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night and a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some physical violence, no graphic gore or anything though, just a little blood. Also vomiting if thats a trigger.
> 
> As always, barely edited, will probably edit over time

Eren opened the front door for Levi. “I hope you find the place cozy enough, sorry if it's not the neatest, I only have one butler and I don’t like to over work him too much,” Eren said rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. 

The house had a warm almost rustic feel, most of the interior was wood and stone as well as the furniture. All the other houses he had lived in felt like some kind of palace, marble floors, everything classical and fancy; however this place had just enough clutter. There were personal photos hung up, flowers, soft pillows and blankets draped over the furniture and fluffy rugs decorated the wooden floor. While it was huge, the house actually looked lived in. 

While it was beautiful he expected he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it. He’d likely be locked away in some old room. 

Levi glanced over at Eren, who seemed nervous in a way, as if he actually cared what the raven thought of his home. “It’s nice…” He managed to mumble out. 

Eren smiled in response to that and gave a short nod, “I’m glad you think so, follow me.” He said. 

Levi obeyed of course, following behind the alpha up a spiral staircase. His bruised, cut up legs ached with each step. Nile had really done a number on him. 

Eren walked into a large bedroom. It appeared to be his, judging by the pictures and personal items scattered about the room. The brunet started digging around in his closet, grabbing a couple things then he wandered into the bathroom. Levi just waited in the middle of the bedroom keeping his eyes on the carpet. 

Suddenly the alpha appeared in front of him once again. “Okay, here, these are my clothes but they’re probably more comfortable than what you’re wearing right now, and here is some soap, shampoo and such, no offense but you kinda look like you could use a shower,” He spoke as he held out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Levi could smell the alphas scent all over the clothes and he eyed them in disgust.

“Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no sir, thank you very much you’re too kind,” Levi was quick to respond, his voice quivered as he spoke. Eren must have seen his facial expression. He swallowed his fear and took what Eren gave him with shaking hands.

“Oh good then, I’ll take you to your room then, you have your own bathroom.” Eren informed him.

Levi once again followed Eren to a room just down the hall from Erens. “If you need anything you can come to my room and get me, or Historia is next door, she’s another omega, she’d probably be happy to help you if you have any issues that you’re not comfortable coming to me about, just y’know, explain that you didn’t break in or something since she’s probably asleep right now..” Eren rambled on.

Levi found Eren to be so strange. If the other Omegas door was unlocked why didn’t she escape? Surely she belonged to Eren as well? Maybe that was the game, he’d offer ‘kindness’, food, shelter and materialistic things so that he didn’t have to worry so much about anyone escaping, he must be trying to make him feel indebted to him so that he won’t rebel. 

Levi walked into the bedroom and shut the door, finally separating him from that alpha. He growled quietly to himself. Eren couldn’t trick him so easily, though, he supposed it was better than being beaten into submission.

He took a moment to take in the room. It was almost as big as Eren’s and there was a door to his left that he assumed was the bathroom. There was a small sofa, a TV that hung on the wall, A large bed topped with more pillows and blankets than he’d had access to in years. It wasn’t heavily decorated but that was to be expected of a guest room.

He set the items he’d received on a chair and explored the room. There was a set of double glass doors that led onto a small balcony. He opened the door, a light breeze washed over his face. There was a chill but Levi didn’t mind. He stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars. There were so many. When was the last time he’d gazed up at the stars like this? He couldn’t recall. 

His eyes wandered back down below onto the property, he could see the house had a back patio surrounded by the garden, then past the garden following a path it opened up to a field. It was difficult to see in the dark but there appeared to be fencing and a structure, perhaps a barn? He wondered if the alpha had horses, if he did maybe he could steal one to escape. The thought immediately left his mind when he remembered he’d then be stuck caring for it and he wasn’t so ignorant to think that he could care for an animal on the streets, especially a horse.

His stomach started to ache a bit, what he had eaten must’ve not been settling too well.

He turned and walked back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He picked the things back up and went into the bathroom. It was also quite luxurious. There was a separate bath and shower, both of which were spacious. Curiosity got the best of him and he started opening cabinets. Everything was pretty empty except for a couple extra rolls of toilet paper and some towels and wash clothes neatly folded in the closet. The last drawer however wasn’t empty. It held multiple appliances; a hair dryer, extra unopened toothbrushes and toothpaste, but what caught his eye was an electric razor and a pair of scissors. He bit his lip for a moment before he tore his eyes away and closed the cabinet. 

Suddenly the ache worsened and he felt bile rising up his throat. He rushed to the toilet and hurled up everything he had eaten that night. He coughed though heavy breaths. His throat was screaming from the stinging acid. He managed to force himself to his feet, resting his weight on the counter. He flushed the remains of his dinner down the toilet and cursed to himself. 

He staggered over to the sink and washed out his mouth in hopes of getting rid of the wretched taste. 

“Fucking hell…” he cursed and stared at his body in the mirror. “When did I get this disgusting?” It was barely even a whisper.

He pushed back off the counter and went to the shower. Eren was right, he was in grave need of one. He flipped on the water and took a moment to figure out how to adjust the temperature. Once it was ready he ridded himself of the itchy cloth and stepped under the warm water. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh as the water washed over him. The warmth helped to sooth his throbbing joints and sore bones.

He stood there probably for a good 5 minutes or so just taking in the feeling. Finally he opened his eyes once again and took the shampoo. He scrubbed the soap into his scalp, desperate to get every speck of grime and grease out. He felt the tangled mats and grumbled in annoyance.

He scrubbed for an hour, also taking time to attempt to sort out the tangled mess with conditioner. He had been careful not to make any of his wounds bleed again. 

He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around himself, using another to dry his hair, face, and arms. He stepped in front of the mirror and wiped away the fog to look at himself. He glared at the reflection. The person staring back at him wasn’t right. He hated them. 

Without a second thought he flung open the drawer and yanked out the scissors. He started cutting out the remaining mats but then he just kept going. He looked at himself. His hair was short, the front hung just above his eyes. It wasn’t quite right yet. He opened the drawer again and pulled out the razor and turned it on. 

He listened to the buzzing of the razor as he shaved the bottom half of his head until finally he was satisfied with the result. Eren was probably going to kill him, but if he didn’t want him cutting his hair then he shouldn’t have left him with a means to do so. 

He cleaned up the clumps of hair from the floor and disgared them into the mini garbage can. 

He pulled on the clothes he was given and nearly choked on the strong scent. His heart raced from the alphas scent alone. He wouldn’t be able to escape it though, it was this or those filthy ass rags and the new clothes were quite soft and comfortable so the choice was clear.

He left the bathroom light on with the door cracked so that he could see to get to the bed after shutting off the bedroom light. He crawled onto the oversized cushion. It sank underneath him. He ran his hand over one of the blankets that felt as soft as a rabbit’s fur. He settled into the covers and held the blanket close. The sheets smelled of lilac and wildflowers. It must’ve been the washing detergent. 

The omega closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into his subconscious, choosing not to think of the possible hells that awaited him in the morning.

xxx

_Levi's body curled into a ball after receiving a harsh kick to the stomach._

_“What are you still doing on the floor, Bitch?” The brunet hissed, words oozing with venom._

_“You were the one with the bright Idea to try and escape me, are you regretting it now whore?”_

_“Y-Yes, I’m sorry, please, please stop” The omega begged only to be tossed across the floor by another kick._

_Levi coughed up blood onto the concrete floor._

_“Disgusting. Keep your damn blood to yourself.” Levi was yanked up by his freshly cut hair. “I can’t believe you did this to yourself, you’re not even pretty enough to fuck anymore” Levis head was slammed down into the floor and he screamed out in agony._

_“P-Please… Eren please…” He gasped out before everything went black._

— — —

Blue eyes snapped open as screams of terror pierced the air. She was quick to sit up and looked around in a sleepy daze which turned to panic. She flung the sheets off her and rushed out of her room in her nightgown to find the source of sound. It was coming from the neighboring guest room. 

She busted through the door to find an unfamiliar man sobbing in the bed. He must’ve awoken from a nightmare. The air was thick with distress. He was definitely an omega. She came to the conclusion he must be a friend of Eren’s that he took home from the party. It wouldn’t be the first time, perhaps he was too drunk to get back home himself. 

She rushed over to him and pulled him into her arms releasing calming pheromones. “Hey shh, it’s okay, you’re okay” she whispered. 

— — —

Levi felt arms around him and almost instinctively pushed away, that is until a sense of calm washed over him and he tucked his head into the woman's chest. He hadn’t felt this since of comfort in so long. It was just like how his mother used to hold him when he woke up from a bad dream. It had been so long since he felt that.

His sobs calmed into silent tears as he clung to the mysterious woman. Her hand rubbed soothing circled on his back as she hummed a soft tune. Finally the tears stopped.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was so soft and kind.

Levi nodded slowly and pulled back meeting light blue eyes. She had long blond hair and was a bit smaller than himself. Was this the omega Eren spoke about.

“My name is Historia…” She said, her eyes lingering on Levi's face. “Oh dear! Who did this to you?” She asked, putting her hand on his face. He flinched away from the touch. 

“My name is Levi, a-and that isn’t important…” He whispered his response.

“Did Eren bring you home from the party?” She asked him

Levi started to tremble at the alphas name. “Why don’t you run away from him? Y-You stay here, why?” Levi asked, avoiding the question.

Historia looked completely shocked. “Run away from him? Why would I ever do that?” She asked in utter confusion.

“Are you his mate?” Levi asked confused why she seemed so shocked. If she wasn't a hostage she must be his wife, he concluded.

“Oh heavens no! I like girls!” She blurted out. Her face reddened, “I-l mean, sorry that was rather awkward of me blurt out, I have a mate, her name is Ymir and she’s the best, I only work for Eren. I tend to his garden.” 

  
  


Levi tilted his head, “Your mate allows you to be another alphas slave?” He asked.

“Slave?” She seemed to be growing more and more concerned as the conversation continued. “I’m definitely not his slave, I get paid and I can leave anytime I want.” She told him

“Am I the only one then?” Levi asked.

“Honey…” She looked at him with soft eyes. She had no way of knowing what had happened to Levi but it was evident that It was bad. “I guarantee you, you’re not a slave… I have no idea what happened to you, but you’re safe now, and if you’re scared Eren will hurt you then I’ll protect you.” She said in a gentle tone.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trouble and a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, it’s not edited yet, probably wont be till after Christmas. (I’ll probably edit here and there before if i have time to read through and catch anything) After this one im not sure when the next chapter will because of Christmas, catch up work and exams

Light peered in through the window, illuminating Eren’s face with morning light. He groaned and noticed a light thumping at his door. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. 

“Hmnn.. uh come in,” he called out in a groggy morning voice. 

The door opened to reveal Historia. “We need to talk.” She said. Eren looked at her with a raised brow until realization struck him.

“You met Levi didn’t you?” She nodded.

“Where did you get him from? He thought we were slaves, and he was covered head to toe in bruises and injuries, not to mention he looks really malnourished” she said in a low but harsh tone. 

“I know I know, I want to try to help him… you see I ended up at this auction at the party which ended up being sketchy as hell and well they were selling him and I couldn’t just leave him there…He said he hadn’t eaten in a couple days, so we stopped and got fast food-” his rambling was then interrupted.

“Fast food?! Are you an idiot? He’s malnourished you can’t just feed him anything you want” she scolded.

“What should I have given him then? It was what was open…”

“I dunno maybe you could have come home and actually made him something bland that his stomach could handle.” 

“We both know I can’t cook!” He attempted to defend himself.

She sighed and rubbed her face in frustration. “I’m gonna go tell Sasha to cook something bland for breakfast, he needs something he can actually digest in his stomach.” With that the girl walked out. While she was generally a sweetheart, she could still get a temper when frustrated, she wasn’t the nice little push over she was when he met her. 

Once she was gone, Eren pulled himself out of bed and got a quick shower. Once he was dressed he left the room bumping into Marco on his way out. “Oh marco hey, do me a favor and let the rest of the staff know that I brought in an omega that's been through some shit. So you guys need to be careful around him, I don’t want him getting frightened.” Eren told the butler. “Oh, Historia and Sasha probably already know.” Eren said 

“Oh uh yeah, that's no problem, I’ll let everyone know.” 

“Thanks you’re the best” Eren gave him a friendly pat on the back then walked down the hall toward Levis bedroom. 

He gave a light knock at the door and waited. Silence. “Levi?” Again, silence. He grew a bit worried and cracked the door open and peeked inside. From what he could see the bed was empty but neatly made. He frowned and opened the door all the way and walked in. The bathroom seemed empty as well.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he noticed the balcony door was cracked open. “He didn’t…” he whispered and ran onto the balcony. The sound of barking dogs could be heard in the distance, he could see someone out by the pasture surrounded by the farm dogs which were raising the alarm of an intruder. “Shit how did he even get down there?” He muttered.

He turned and ran out of the room and down the stairs. The poor thing was probably terrified. He pushed past Connie on his way. “Someones in a hurry…” Didn’t even bother to respond to him. He slammed open the patio door and sprinted down the path. 

Levi was backed up against the fence with the three dogs snarling and barking. Levi's hands were out in defense, but then his eyes landed on Eren.

“Down boys! Down!”

— — —

Levi had fallen asleep to sweet, harmonic humming and a gentle hand that brushed through his hair. Her scent was so calming, she smelled of orchids just like his mother had. It may have even tricked a part of his mind into believing that's who was holding him. 

She was brainwashed by that alpha, she must’ve been. Or he was just that good at playing her. It just couldn’t be true that he was truly safe. But still it felt like he could trust her. She promised she’d protect him after all. 

Levi had only been around a few other omegas in the past few years and most of them were just as broken and terrified as himself. Perhaps he was just desperate for a sense of comfort. 

Levi awoke the next morning to find himself once again alone. The girl must’ve gone back to her room. Suddenly a new scent infiltrated his senses. It was another alpha. Fear bubbled up inside him. It wasn’t Eren’s scent. Had he resold him? Maybe he planned to rent him out to another alpha instead to keep up his good image with his workers? He had to get out of there. 

He threw off the covers and his eyes darted about the room before landing on the balcony doors. He got up and snuck outside. It was a bit warmer than the previous night. He peered over the balcony, it was a long drop. He glanced around and noticed the jagged stone exterior of the house. It would have to do.

He climbed up onto the railing and tested the edges of the rocks. There wasn’t much to grip onto but it would have to suffice. Despite his battered hands and broken nails he still managed to hold himself on the wall, finding support for his feet. His heart raced but he tried not to look down. One wrong move and he’d plummet to the concrete below. While he wouldn’t die, he’d easily be injured, worse than he currently was. 

He slowly and carefully edged his way down the wall. Once he was at a safe enough height, he jumped down. He immediately hissed in pain as his feet struck the ground. “Damn It”

He took a minute before he staggered away from the house. There were thick gardens on either side but the path led to an open area. Perhaps he could hide in that barn until he formulated a plan of escape. 

He made his way down the path which was adorned with stepping stones and flowers. Had that place not been owned by a disgusting alpha then he’d probably would have been quite happy there.

As he reached the end of the path he heard barking and his heart sank. Dogs came running towards him from the barn. He backed up against the fence as the dogs cornered him in. 

“H-Hey, shh shh they’re gonna hear you please…” he tried to shush the dogs but took another step as they moved closer. Levi actually was fond of animals but not so much when he feared that they were about to attack him. “Please, I’m leaving, it’s okay” he squeaked out.

The dogs didn’t seem like they were gonna attack so he tried to walk past only for the shepherd to snap at him. He yelped and stepped back again, “sorry sorry!”

“Shit, shit, He’s gonna find me, he’s gonna…”

It felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest at any moment, his breathing became rapid and tears welled up in his eyes. “Please… you have to let me through,” there was no use in trying to plead with the dogs as if they could understand.

Tears streamed down his face as his body tremored. He heard the sound of feet thudding against the ground and he looked over to see the brunet alpha racing towards him.

“Down boys! Down!”

Levi gulped as he stared at the other in terror. The dogs all stopped barking. Should he run? He was out in the open; but could he order the dogs to chase him? Should he take that risk? 

The alpha seemed out of breath as he stood there, hunched over, with his hands resting on his knees.

“M-Master, I… I’m so sorry! I- I just… I saw the barn! And I uh thought maybe you had horses and I wanted to meet them, I’m so sorry, I should have gotten permission from you first, I just didn’t want to bother you, please forgive me it won't happen again!” Levi sputtered out. Of course it was a lie but he hoped he could lessen his punishment with his explanation. 

He bowed his head expecting to be struck but nothing ever came, instead, he just heard a sigh. Levi bit his lip before allowing his head to raise back up to look at Eren. He was still standing there with this look of...pity was it? Levi wasn’t sure but it was a familiar look of sadness.

“Levi…” Eren finally spoke, causing Levi to tense up and bow his head back down. “To start off with, please don’t call me master, it’s wrong. I don’t own you, no one does. If you want to leave so badly you can” He’d seen through Levi’s lies. “But, I ask that you please stay. You’re in no condition to be out on your own.”

Levi, once again, raised his head and properly looked at the alpha before him. There was nothing but sincerity in his eyes. He was right. What would he even do out on his own? He couldn’t even eat a proper meal without it coming back up. 

Levi was silent for a moment then he just walked up to Eren once he was just a couple feet from him he spoke, “Okay, I’ll stay…”

He saw a soft smile appear over Erens lips. He took a moment to actually look at his face in the light and he broke the number one rule. He looked into those multicolored eyes. He was nervous and he didn’t inherently trust Eren but he knew in his heart that deciding to stay for now was the best decision he could make at that moment.

Eren reached his hand out to his face. Levi flinched and closed his eyes fearing the worst but all he felt was a gentle touch against the side of his face as Eren brushed away the remaining tears that streaked his face. He reopened his eyes. He didn’t know how to feel or what to do. He wasn’t used to any alpha treating him in such a way. 

Eren pulled his hand away. “Well, I see you met my dogs… I promise they’re friendly, they just don't know you yet. Do you like animals? I know you were just making an excuse about the horses but is there any truth in it?” He asked him.

Levi nodded, “yeah… I like animals. I normally like dogs when they’re not trying to kill me.”

Eren let out a laugh. The sound created a lighter atmosphere between the two. “I guess that’s fair, I can’t say I’d be too fond of that either. Since I’m here you can pet them if you want, they won’t hurt you. Oh and I actually do have some horses, if you want to meet them later, but for now, Sasha is probably almost done with breakfast, want to come inside?”

Levi didn’t understand Eren at all. He was so kind. It just had to be a trick but all of his other theories seemed to fall apart with every interaction. Maybe it was actually safe after all? He shook away that thought. He had to keep his guard up. Eren was an alpha, and like any alpha all it’d take was enough pheromones and Eren would attack him without hesitation. 

  
  


He nodded and trailed behind Eren. He didn’t spare any more words for Eren during the walk back which, while it barely took a couple minutes, felt like an eternity. Once inside he was directed to a nice kitchen and the scent of food hit him instantly. 

There was a brunette Girl at the stove and Historia was sitting at the table. “Morning Levi” She said with a bright smile. Levi gave her a little wave. 

“What's for breakfast today Sash?” Eren asked.

“Well i made some oatmeal for Levi, and there is a bowl of fresh cut watermelon on the table. I'm making eggs and bacon for us, there should be plenty if he's feeling well enough to try some eggs, though I don’t recommend bacon just yet.” 

Levi listened and Historia offered Levi a seat next to her. He took the offer, feeling more comfortable by her side. The other girl was a beta but still, he was meeting a lot of people at once and it was getting a bit overwhelming. 

The bowl was placed in front of him. Oatmeal wasn’t his favorite but he understood that it was better if he didn’t eat anything too harsh on his stomach. He took small bites of his oatmeal but then more people started filtering into the kitchen. He swallowed and looked around. 

“Hey Levi let's go eat in my room, does that sound okay?” Historia asked, seeing Levis growing anxiety. 

“That’s allowed?”

“Of course it is, come on” she responded. Eren gave him a nod. He understood that all the people were probably making Levi nervous.

“Okay” he said and picked up his food. He stole a couple pieces of watermelon before following after the blond.

  
  



	5. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full chapter from Levis Point of View, sorry its not as long as the last and it took so long, but here we are! Hope you enjoy

The scent of an alpha hit Levi’s nose the moment the blonde’s room door opened. He recognised it as the alpha he smelled that morning. He froze in the doorway and refused to go inside. “Levi? What's wrong?” 

Levi shook his head. “The smell…” 

Historia immediately realized what the issue was. “You must smell Ymir, my mate, she came by my room this morning. Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe now.” She assured him. 

Levi was skeptical as he looked around the room. “Okay…” he relented. He walked in and sat down at a table in the corner of her bedroom. It looked similar to his own but there were pictures of her and a tall freckled brunette girl. In one Historia had cotton candy and seemed to be laughing while the other made a funny face at the camera. It looked like it was taken at an amusement park. He gave a slight smile at the picture. “Is that Ymir?” He questioned.

“Yeah that’s her!” Historia beamed. “It’s from last year when we went to an amusement park for our anniversary,” she explained. She sat down in the chair across from Levi. 

Levi admired all the pictures. They looked so happy and carefree in all of them. Was this girl really in such a nice relationship with an alpha? The idea seemed impossible yet Historia had yet to show any distaste towards the brunette woman.

He picked at his food, “So there were a lot of people, are they workers like you?” He asked.

“Yep, There is Sasha who is the cook, Marco is like a butler, Connie just lives here with Sasha and there is Jean who runs the stable but you probably won't see him around quite as much. Ymir works with repairs and maintenance.” 

“Oh I see, and he pays them all? They aren’t being forced to be here?” The concept was so foreign to Levi. Historia seemed trust worthy but it was also difficult for him to believe her. He was worried she was just brainwashed by the alphas that lived in this house. He couldn’t help but wonder, if the two women were mates, why didn’t they share a room?

“Of course, Eren is a very kind man. He has his quirks as anyone does, but he treats everyone with respect. It’s okay to take it slow for now, I know this is difficult for you” Her voice was so soft and genuine. She was almost like a doll in how perfect she was. Sweet, soft spoken, and beautiful. Her eyes were a crystal blue and her hair a lovely blond and like silk to the touch. She looked so different from his mother but her gentle tone was the same. Somehow that image of his mother that formed in his mind through Historia’s words made it easier for him to trust her. It was something familiar for Levi to cling onto.

Levi was silent then as he took a small bite of his breakfast. He tried not to eat too quickly so he wouldn’t end up throwing it all back up again as he had the previous night.

He dwelled on her words. Eren is kind. He narrowed his eyes at his food. Is it true? Could it be true? He hadn’t punished him for anything he’s done, he’s feeding him, he has a comfortable place to sleep… his life had all of a sudden taken a full one-eighty and he just couldn’t process it all so fast. He sat there for a minute just pushing around the food with his spoon as he allowed himself to become immersed in his own thoughts.

In all honestly Levi was in a bit of shock. Nothing felt quite real. Like this was all a fantasy he’d made up in his mind to escape the pain. He kept waiting for the catch. All this good doesn’t come with nothing in return. Not to him.

“...evi...Levi…? Are you okay?”

Levi snapped out of it and looked up to meet concerned eyes. “Oh… yeah I’m alright, thank you.” He mumbled and ate a bit more of his breakfast.

The rest of their meal was spent in relative silence, not that either of the two omega seemed to mind.

Levi finished his and let his eyes wander out of the window. He could see the garden from Historias bedroom. 

The garden’s landscape was equisit. There was so many different flowers and the stone path was blanketed by moss. There were large stones throughout the garden and in the middle was a gazebo.

“The garden is beautiful,” he told her, not taking his eyes off the window.

“Isn’t it? I love the garden, it’s my favorite place on the whole estate.” Levi nodded and once again was quiet.

“Here I’ll take the dishes down to the kitchen, you can go back to your room or explore if you like”

Levi looked over at her, “oh, thank you...I think I’ll go back to my room,” he decided and got up.

“Alright, come get me if you need anything.”

xxx

Levi spent most of the day in the room. He hadn’t seen Eren again since that morning. Historia had been bringing him meals. Lunch had been a warm soup and dinner was mashed potatoes, some vegetables and a small amount of meat. Each portion was small but only because at the moment, Levi’s stomach was only able to handle small amounts at a time.

Levi had rearranged his blankets and pillows to a structure resembling a nest; a source of comfort for the omega. Perhaps it was a bit childish to be comforted by pillows and blankets but where else was he to seek it? Other people made him too anxious.

He couldn’t help but wonder about the alpha that had seemingly saved him from his endless terror. Why had he truly bought him? It was too much hassle to purly be out of the kindness of his heart. There was no way an alpha could genuinely be so kind, he just had to wait for him to show his true colors. It was bound to happen, it always does.

A soft tapping came from his door. The scent hit him and he realized it was Eren. Levi’s heart started to race and he scooted back against the headboard.

“Levi? Its me, may I come in?” 

“Yes sir…” He swallowed as the door creaked open revealing the alpha. 

His eyes met Eren’s for a brief moment and he was quick to lower them. It was late and the alpha had come into his room. That could only mean one thing. Levi looked down and awaited the alphas orders.

He felt the bed sink down beside him and his heart raced in anxiety, too afraid to look up and face him.

“Hey it's alright,” he whispered. He must have noticed Levi’s fearful response. 

Levi nodded, “of course sir, I’m yours to do as you please.” He told him. His gut twisted at his own words. He was so disgusted with himself for not being able to fight back.

Eren’s eyes widened as he realized what Levi thought this was. “No no I think you have the wrong idea…” 

Levi grew a bit curious and finally glanced towards him. What else could he be here for? The man before him looked almost nervous, looking down at his hands which clutched something hidden from view.

“I had actually come to give you this” he opened his hand revealing a corded necklace with a stone hanging from it. “This is something my mother gave me when I was young… she said the stone was supposed to help protect the person wearing it and help them with anxiety and fear, that sort of thing.” The alpha seemed to get flustered. “I mean it's just a rock so it’s probably not true but I just thought you might like it, you don’t have to take it, it’s kind of dumb” he told him. 

Levi stared at the stone necklace. It was beautiful but he couldn’t believe Eren was really giving it to him. He pondered the properties of the stone that Eren had told him. He wanted to believe the things he was told. Even if only for a false sense of comfort. “Really?” He asked, barely above a whisper.

“Yeah! If you want it”

Levi nodded slowly “thank you so much sir, how should I repay you?” He asked as he carefully took the necklace and admired the stone.

“Oh you don’t need to repay me. Don’t worry about it, I was just hoping it may help a little bit”

“You’re unbelievably kind sir, thank you” Levi bowed his head. He was still a bit in shock. No one had given him a gift like this before. 

“It's my pleasure, I’ll leave you to rest, goodnight Levi… and please, call me Eren”

With that Eren left the room. Levi held the stone in his hand and looked out of the window. He became lost in thought once again. Why had Eren given him such a gift? Something he had gotten from his own mother. Was he worth something of sentimental value to Eren? He didn’t understand at all. 

It wasn’t long before Levi was fast asleep, the stone clutched tightly in his hand. 


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is comforted after a nightmare and Eren searches for a better way to help Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chaper so soon, its a bit longer than the last, sorry it ends a bit abruptly but i wanted to get another out as compensation for my hiatus and it’s currently 3:00 AM as I write this. If there is mistakes let me know, I’m pretty tired

_ The room lit up in a flash as thunder exploded in the sky. Levi awoke with a jolt. The windows were rattling from the wind and the rain came down in sheets. He could hear the dogs barking and the screeching whinnies of the horses in the barn. Every sound felt amplified. The door to the balcony shook as if an invisible force was trying to force its way into the bedroom. _

_ He heard a voice call his name. It was distorted and sickening. It called him horrible names as it tried to coax him out of his bed and onto the balcony with the raging storm. That voice was all too familiar. _

_ His breathing became unstable as his heart raced out of control. He was looking around in every direction for an escape.  _

_ “Come on my little pet, don’t be shy, master’s calling for you” The voice chanted. _

_ “Don’t make master angry now~”  _

_ He could barely tell where the voice was coming from, it seemed to come from every direction at once.  _

_ His hands gripped his hair as he curled up and screamed out. “Stop! Just leave me alone please!” The omega wailed and tugged at his hair, his body registering no pain. His eyes were squeezed shut and his knees were tucked to his chest. _

_ The balcony door burst open but Levi refused to look, he just sobbed and shook his head in his hands. He heard footsteps and he pulled the blanket over his head to hide himself. As he did so something fell onto him. He opened his eyes and saw the stone. He picked it up and held it to his chest. “Please… save me” he choked out. _

  
  


_ He felt arms around him and tensed but they didn’t tighten, they didn’t move they just embraced him. He held the stone to his chest as the mysterious presence shielded him. _

_ Gradually the noises seemed to cease until there was silence and just the warmth of the embrace. _

_ “It’s alright, you’re safe now” _

_ The figure slowly pulled the blanket from Levi’s face allowing him to see those mismatched eyes of the man that saved him. _

xxx

When Levi came to, he immediately sensed an alpha, but then realized he was sitting on someone's lap, against their chest. He felt so warm. He opened his eyes which burned from tears. He looked up and saw Eren whose face was twisted with concern.

“Oh good you’re awake, are you alright Levi?” A woman's voice spoke. He looked over and saw historia was next to them. The door was closed, the wind was calm and there wasn’t a drop of rain on the window. It was a peaceful night.

Levis dream was nothing more than a flash of images and sound in his mind now that he was awake.

“What…?” he asked, he was confused but exhuasted. 

“I think you had a nightmare, when we got here we found you thrashing around, screaming… and crying” Eren explained

“Oh, I’m okay I’m sorry to have woken you sir” Levi whispered as he bowed his head. 

The alphas response was to hold him to his chest once again.

“No need to apologize. I was just worried is all, I should take you to see a doctor for these night terrors of yours.” Eren spoke.

Levi shook his head. “No, you’ve done far enough sir please I’m not worth the trouble.” He insisted. He had been conditioned not to accept aid. It would always be used against him.

Eren sighed softly and let him go. Levi removed himself from his lap and sat across the bed. He refused to allow his eyes to meet Eren’s again so instead he studied the fibers of the blankets on the bed.

— — —

Eren held the sobbing Omega in his arms softly shushing him and rubbing circles in his back. “It's okay, I’m here… I’ll keep you safe” he whispered.

Historia rushed to the bed. “Oh my the poor thing… another nightmare?” She asked as she sat with them. 

“Another one?” 

“Yeah he had one last night too, the poor thing must be suffering from night terrors” the girl frowned as she looked at him with a look of pity. 

Levi seemed to be calming down and nudged his face into Eren's chest in his sleep. Eren looked down at him. He ran his hand through his hair. “I think I should get him a therapist or a psychiatrist. As much as I want to help him I think it may be out of my hands a bit” he spokes quietly to Historia. Eren looked lost in thought yet concerned.

He wanted to help Levi however he could, but introducing him to yet another person may make his mental health even worse. He didn’t want to put pressure on the damaged omega but he needed proper treatment from someone that knew what he was doing. He didn’t want to take him out in public just yet.

Levi began to wake up and Eren watched him with worry, when their eyes met for that brief moment, there was no fear. The omegas distress had seemed to fade away, if only for a brief moment.

Their exchange was brief but Eren couldn’t help but frown when Levi got out of his lap. He couldn’t blame him for still being cautious of him. It probably wasn’t smart of him to have chosen physical comfort with a boy as traumatized as him.

Levi had refused his offer of getting him professional help but Eren knew it was what he needed.

“I’m going to do research on house call psychiatrists in this area. Just please let them come once, if you don’t like it I won’t have you do it again” he tried to persuade him.

Levi appeared reluctant but he nodded. “Alright…”

  
  


Eren swung his legs over the side of the bed and got off. “If you can, you should try to get some rest for the rest of the night, okay?”

Levi just nodded.

“Goodnight” he told him. 

He heard a faint ‘goodnight’ in return as him and historia left the room.

xxx

The pair sat in Eren's room scrolling through the laptop. Neither had gone to sleep after the incident.

“I just don't know who would be the right person for Levi, I can’t hire an alpha, that would just be cruel” He groaned and put his head down on the table. 

“Well, I think a woman would be best,” Historia suggested as she slid the laptop over and looked at the listings. She clicked on some profiles then stopped carefully reading one while Eren bumped his head against his table repeatedly.

“Hey stop that” she scolded and pushed his shoulder. “What about her? She has a good rating with patients, many claim that she's a comforting person, easy to talk to, and feels more like a friend than a doctor. The only thing I see here is that she can be a bit eccentric… whatever that means. But it says her open positions are on Thursdays at 2:30. She does 1 hour sessions and specializes in ptsd and victim cases. Her list of degrees are also pretty impressive.” 

“I don't really care how long her degree list is. I just want someone that Levi can feel safe talking to that at least has some psychological knowledge,” Eren admitted. He sat up and took the computer back, quickly skimming through the page and reviews.

“Well from the options she seems like the best fit… I guess I’ll call around noon” He saved the page and closed his laptop. He yawned and looked out at the sunrise.

“Shit we really stayed up all night.” 

“Yeah, I think I'm gonna go try and get a bit of sleep,” Historia decided and left Erens room.

He was one step closer in helping Levi, or at least he hoped that to be the case. He still needed to buy proper clothes for Levi, and whatever else he might want. Getting him completely settled in would take some time but Eren was willing to give Levi as much time as he needed. 

— — —

Levi sat down at the barstool in the kitchen, listening to the sizzling of the butter on the skillet. He had finally left the room to have lunch downstairs. He was wearing yet another pair of Eren’s clothing, and the stone hung from his neck. He had no intention of taking it off anytime soon. He couldn’t quite explain it but that gift was special to Levi. 

“Here you go! I hope you enjoy” Sasha chirped and set down a bowl of soup and a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich. It was a little more than he had eaten the previous day, but he was thankful to have a little something different with it this time around. He picked up one of the sliced triangles and took a bite. It was warm and cooked to perfection. Eren had himself an excellent cook even if it was something as simple as soup and grilled cheese. 

No one else was in the kitchen since Sasha had made his food first and didn’t call the others in. Again, Levi was thankful.

“So Levi, I heard you’ll be living here for a while, wanna tell me a bit about yourself?” She pulled a chair across from him and leaned on the counter.

Levi just shrugged. “Not much to tell, mother died when I was young, got put into some bad places and now i'm here” He wasn’t quite comfortable with sharing his whole life story to this girl.

“Well lets see, do you have a favorite color… or a favorite food?” She asked. The girl was a bit energetic but Levi didn’t mind much, he just kept his distance. The people of this house all seemed so different. Much different then the static individuals from his previous houses. No one there ever seemed to have a personality. They worked like mindless robots. As if mass produced by a single person. This place was a refresher on what life was supposed to be like, how people were supposed to act, but Levi wasn’t used to it at all. 

“I like the color white, and I don’t have one really, hadn’t had a chance to have any variety in a while… but I know I like apples and rice.” He liked those questions better than the last. They were simple, carefree and easily forgotten.

A loud beeping sound caused Levi to jump.

“Oh! The brownies!” She yelped and jumped up from her seat, pulling mits onto her hands. He hadn't even realized she had been baking sweets. She pulled the try out of the oven and set it out to cool.

Levi finished eating right as Eren walked in. He tensed out of habit. Normally he wouldn’t be permitted to be in the kitchen and associate with the staff.

“Oh Levi there you are”

He was smiling.

“I just got off the phone and I have a woman coming on Thursday to talk with you and hopefully help.” He informed him

Levi just nodded. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about having to talk to a strange woman about what he’s been through. There was much that for his own well being he shouldn’t share. 

“Thank you sir,” He just couldn’t bring himself to call him by his name. The habit was too deeply ingrained.

“Of course, now unless you want to keep wearing my clothes everyday, let's do some online shopping. Does that sound good?” Eren asked. Levi would rather shop with Historia. She would understand his needs better, being an omega and all, though the alpha seemed oddly happy about it so he agreed, getting up from his seat. 

“If you’re sure sir” Levi spoke like this because he was afraid of being out of turn or the alpha claiming he was greedy and getting angry. In truth Levi felt he deserved a break and some nice things for once, though of course, the fact that such things were being done for him were shocking to say the least. 

Eren nodded and led him out of the kitchen and to the living room where the laptop was sitting. He took a nervous glance at Eren knowing he’d have to sit close to him. He didn’t really trust this but it was the open space of the living room so surely it would be safe enough. 

That's what he hoped at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow due to school, feel free to comment thoughts, ideas, or suggestions, I don’t have a full plan so I’m happy to hear ideas


End file.
